


Ты всегда будешь этого стоить

by Fief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Other, Post-Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fief/pseuds/Fief
Summary: Кода к серии 11.17. Пропущенная сцена после того, как братья уехали из медпункта.





	Ты всегда будешь этого стоить

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [You'll Always Be Worth It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6432490) by [Alphawolfofred67](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawolfofred67/pseuds/Alphawolfofred67)

Сколько раз? Сколько еще раз его мир будет останавливаться, а сердце переставать биться? Сколько раз он будет смотреть как его мир разлетается на миллион частей, а жизнь рушится? Сколько раз он будет видеть эту сцену, разворачивающуюся перед его глазами? Сцену, которую ему приходилось видеть уже несколько раз. Сколько раз ему придется быть свидетелем того, как его брат умирает снова и снова?

Дин всегда задавал себе эти вопросы. Всегда были «как» и «почему». Как это возможно, что Сэм спас этот мир, но был вынужден постоянно страдать? Почему каждый раз, когда они хотели взять перерыв, что-то вставало у них на пути? Так много вопросов проносилось в его голове, но ни на один у него не было ответа.

Независимо от того, сколько раз это произойдет, независимо от того, как это произойдет, он никогда не привыкнет к самой идее, что его брат может быть мертв.

Сейчас, когда они ехали по пустынной дороге, Дин ничем не мог помочь, но он постоянно следил краем глаза за Сэмом, просто чтобы убедиться, что он тут, а не лежит, покинутый, на холодном полу в той хижине. Неподвижный, бездыханный, мертвый. Он боялся, что если надолго оторвет взгляд от Сэма, тот может просто исчезнуть и оказаться там, где он был, когда Дин не смог найти его пульс.

Тогда эмоции накатывали на него, сталкиваясь друг с другом, словно приливная волна, разбивающаяся о скалы. Сначала это был леденящий душу страх, когда он вошел в комнату и увидел Сэма, лежащего на грязном полу. Ему на смену пришло замешательство, и единственной мыслью было: «Нет, только не снова». А затем вспыхнула надежда, что, может быть, Сэм лишь потерял сознание от потери крови и боли и все еще жив, так что он бросился вперед и упал на колени перед своим безмолвным братом, но уже произнося его имя, остановился, его руки, протянутые к Сэму, замерли в воздухе. Его взгляд уперся в рану от пистолетного выстрела и окровавленную, абсолютно испорченную рубашку Сэма.

Глаза Дина широко распахнулись, когда реальность оглушила его, и он потянулся проверить пульс на шее Сэма. И не нашел его. И тогда внутри мучительно запульсировала боль, потому что Сэм, его младший брат, его семья, только что умер, снова.

Потерявшийся в своих скорбных воспоминаниях Дин не заметил, как сильно его руки стиснули руль, и как обеспокоенно на него смотрит брат с пассажирского сиденья.

— Дин? Дин! — позвал его Сэм достаточно громко, чтобы пробиться сквозь нахлынувшие мысли.

— Да? — устало буркнул Дин.

Сэм не упустил то, как Дин вздрогнул при звуке своего имени.

— Что происходит? Ты в порядке? — спросил он, прищурившись.

По правде говоря, Сэм волновался. Он пришел в себя в той хижине в одиночестве и почувствовал панику. Он не был уверен в том, почему Дина не было рядом, когда он очнулся, и был ли тот в безопасности. В конце концов, Сэма пытался задушить тот самый парень, которого они спасли. Это можно было бы назвать иронией. Но это также делало этого парня убийцей, и, не зная, что с его братом, Сэм был более чем обеспокоен. И даже когда он смог дозвониться до Дина, он все еще волновался. После всего, что случилось, у него были для этого основания.

Дин глубоко вздохнул и легко ответил:

— Да, я просто устал. Тяжелая ночь, вот и все.

Сэм не поверил. Во всяком случае, не полностью. Он всегда мог читать Дина как открытую книгу. По крайней мере с тех пор, как они начали охотиться вместе. Конечно, он видел крайнюю усталость, написанную на лице брата, но было и что-то еще. Что-то, что Сэм пока не мог определить. Но он узнает об этом рано или поздно. Даже если ему придется спросить Дина о том, что его беспокоит, сотню раз, он узнает.

— Мы должны найти мотель. Мне бы не помешало сейчас выспаться, — заявил Сэм, поморщившись, когда побеспокоил рану, пытаясь принять более удобное положение.

Дин посмотрел на него обеспокоенно:

— Поосторожнее, хорошо? Тебе понадобится время для выздоровления.

Сэм улыбнулся. Вот это — брат, которого он знал. Каждый раз, когда Сэм получал травму или ранение, Дин всегда был рядом, чтобы помочь ему или поиграть в наседку. Он ненавидел, когда брат опекал его и защищал, несмотря на все его протесты, но сейчас? Сейчас он не будет жаловаться. Он по-прежнему был немного раздражен этим, но гораздо больше был признателен. Это напоминало ему, им обоим, что они братья, и что ничто не сможет этого изменить.

Светящийся в темноте знак «Свободные места» они увидели уже минут через двадцать, и Дин свернул с дороги, остановившись перед офисом. Он вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверцу автомобиля, и направился к зданию.

Сэм позволил себе закрыть глаза. Его догнала усталость прошедших часов, и он дал своему телу расслабиться, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Он добрался до медпункта и до Дина на одном лишь адреналине, не обращая внимания на боль, пронзавшую все его тело, потому что он должен был позаботиться о безопасности своего брата. Забавно, как ваше тело просто переключается на автопилот и идет туда, где вы должны быть, когда кто-то, кто вам дорог, находится в опасности. Хотя у них всегда так. Когда один в беде, другой не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы спасти его. Не один, не два и даже не десять раз Сэм и Дин отдавали все друг за друга.

— Держи, — уже вернувшийся к машине Дин бросил на колени Сэма ключ, закрывая за собой дверцу.

Дин переставил Импалу на выбранное для стоянки место, и, заглушив мотор, вышел из машины.

Сэм вздохнул и также открыл дверь. Его тело все еще было слабым, так что он, запнувшись, буквально вывалился из машины, но Дин, уже находившийся рядом, успел поймать его.

— Воу, осторожнее, Сэм. Я держу, — прошептал он.

Так же, как когда Сэм только получил выстрел, Дин подхватил его, закинув одну его руку себе на плечи, и принимая на себя весь его вес.

— Дин, сумки.

— Забудь. Я заберу их позже, — Дин открыл дверь и вошел в номер, подводя Сэма к кровати и опуская его на нее.

Дин прошелся по комнате, снимая куртку и бросая ее на стол.

— Я первый в душ, — сказал он.

Сэм задумчиво потеребил пальцами нижнюю губу.

— Дин. Что произошло, когда я умер? Ну, когда ты думал, что я умер. Не ври мне. Я видел это в твоих глазах еще тогда, когда спросил в первый раз. Что-то произошло, не так ли? — спросил Сэм, встречая взгляд Дина, который уже направлялся в ванную, но остановился и повернулся к Сэму, услышав вопрос.

Дин моргнул и провел ладонью по губам.

— Сэм…

— Дин, — веско произнес его имя Сэм, вставая. —Я знаю тебя, и я знаю, что тебя что-то беспокоит.

Дин покачал головой, и Сэм, всматриваясь в эти изумрудные глаза, увидел там эмоцию, которую знал очень хорошо. Это была та эмоция, которую он видел, когда Дин рассказывал о времени, проведенном в аду, или когда он впервые узнал, что Сэм изгонял демонов силой мысли, и ангелы угрожали убить его. Это была печаль наивысшего уровня.

— Ты умер. Опять. По крайней мере я так считал, и все, о чем я мог думать, было: «Сэмми умер, снова». И я не мог сделать ничего, чтобы остановить это. Ты просто… умер. Ты знаешь, я думал, должно было уже стать легче принять все это «умереть и возродиться в лучшем мире»… но это не так. Я не могу принять, что ты мертв, Сэм, просто не могу, — голос Дина был тихим, печальным, а в глазах стояли слезы.

Сэм сморгнул свои собственные непролитые слезы.

— Дин, я знаю, мне жаль. Я не мог просто сидеть и ничего не делать, когда была вероятность тебя потерять. Ты мой брат, и это никогда не станет легким. Я думаю, с каждым разом будет лишь сложнее.

Дин сглотнул.

— Я… ээээ… встретился со «страшной безумной машиной смерти». Я не знал, что еще делать, — признался он, ожидая реакции Сэма, но увидел только замешательство. — Со жнецом, Сэм.

Он увидел, как в глазах брата мелькнуло понимание, которое сразу сменил гнев.

— Что? Единственный способ сделать это…  
— Умереть. Я знаю, Сэм, — закончил Дин

Сэм шагнул вперед, оказавшись прямо перед Дином. Гнев и беспокойство захлестывали его.

— Скажи мне, что ты не… Дин, скажи мне, что ты не убивал себя!  
Дин облизнул губы и отвернулся. Что он мог сказать? «О, да, Сэм, я принял около двадцати таблеток снотворного»? Что он не сомневаясь покончил с собой, чтобы иметь возможность поговорить с ней и попытаться заключить сделку и вернуть обратно Сэма? Если ему не изменяет память, в прошлый раз все прошло не так гладко. Тем не менее, Сэм заслуживал, имел право точно знать, что сделал Дин. На что он по-прежнему готов пойти ради Сэма.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Сэм? Хорошо, да! Я убил себя, чтобы увидеть эту сучку и вернуть тебя обратно! — почти прокричал он.

Сэм покачал головой. Осознать, что Дин на самом деле умер, когда сам он был предположительно мертв, было тяжелым ударом. Он знал, что Дин сделает что угодно, чтобы Сэм был жив, и ему было больно, потому что независимо от того, сколько раз они будут говорить о том, что «мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми», этого никогда не будет. Дин никогда не позволит ему умереть, если будет хоть малейшая возможность помешать этому. Ему хотелось накричать на Дина, назвать его идиотом из-за того, что он затеял нечто настолько опасное и глупое, но как на самом деле он мог судить Дина за это, если сам сделал бы то же самое, если бы Дин умер?

Так что Сэм сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Он поднял руку и положил ее Дину на плечо, удерживая его таким образом достаточно долго, чтобы Дин посмотрел вниз на руку и поднял взгляд обратно на Сэма, вопросительно приподняв бровь. И тогда Сэм притянул Дина к себе и сжал в объятиях.

Застигнутый врасплох Дин застыл на месте, но уже через несколько секунд обхватил его руками в ответ. Он крепко сжимал его в объятиях, мысленно вернувшись в хижину. Сэм не был мертв. Он не лежал неподвижно на холодном полу. Он был тут, живой и осязаемый. Дышащий. Он не потерял своего брата.

— Дин, не делай так больше, хорошо? Это того не стоит, — сказал Сэм, закрывая глаза и радуясь тому, что Дин тоже жив.

Дин хмыкнул и очень тихо, так, чтобы Сэм не услышал, прошептал:

— Ты всегда будешь этого стоить.


End file.
